


crippled bruiser

by luftkommandant



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, Asthma, Asthma Attacks, Disabled Character, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hospitalization, Mother-Son Relationship, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Medical Trauma, Sign Language, fibromyalgia, russian grammar ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: "They all watch as the Jäger collapses like he’s made of Jello. There’s no words from Chester, no video feed of him signing, but there is the warnings that the pilot is being detached, even from his oxygen."





	crippled bruiser

**Author's Note:**

> on this self insert au: https://ptsdbumblebee.tumblr.com/pr-aus
> 
> this is my new fave self insert au lol because im the worst gary stue and i dont care because honestly its not that unrealistic my nervous system is way fucked that noodly boy does not like me
> 
> yeah ive never actually been to the hospital for an asthma attack? but ive come v close and i might soon lol but anyway im having a very bad asthma life tbh so this was born
> 
> spoken english  
>  _asl_

They all watch as the Jäger collapses like he’s made of Jello. There’s no words from Chester, no video feed of him signing, but there is the warnings that the pilot is being detached, even from his oxygen.

Just as the Marshal is about to order that Gipsy grab Bruiser and carry him back to extraction, Chester’s voice flickers through. “I need—I need to _get out_ —my asthma, _get me out_ ,” he begs, coughing and wheezing so hard his voice is nearly indecipherable. The video feed cuts in, and he starts signing, face blue. “ _Asthma, F-I-B-R-O attack, I will die, I need help_ ,” he signs before falling off screen to the floor.

Immediately, everyone goes into action. The only thing Stacker can think of is how the sign Chester used for will was extremely short, meaning that he thinks he’s going to die _soon_.

Crippled Bruiser is left on the ground, the head swarming with medics and a few pilots. Stacker sees Sasha Kaidanovskaya gently carry Chester out, an oxygen mask on his face and a blanket wrapped around him. His eyes open and close, one hand wrapped in Sasha’s shirt as he shivers and cries. Sasha carries him into an ambulance, even when he struggles weakly, and Stacker breathes a sigh of relief.

Chester wraps his arms around Sasha’s neck, shaking his head painfully when a medic tries to pull him away, and only lets go when he’s told he can stay with her. He signs slowly, coughing and wheezing into the oxygen mask. “ _Sasha keep me safe, don’t like hospitals, I get hurt there, I get hurt there, I get hurt there._ ” He drops his hands, leaning his head against Sasha’s chest and starting to fall asleep.

“Don’t fall asleep,” one of the medics says, putting a hand on Chester’s shoulder. He shoots a dirty look at them, making them remove their hand, but keeps his eyes open.

The next thing Chester knows he’s in a bed at an emergency room, an IV in his arm and an intubation tube down his throat. Sasha sits next to the bed, and texts Aleksis about what’s going on.

A minute later, Stacker knocks on the door, ducking in. “Kaidanovskaya,” he acknowledges, giving Sasha a nod.

Sasha nods back, then turns to Chester. “Do you need me?” she asks quietly, a hint of concern in her eyes.

Hesitating, Chester signs slowly. “ _I’m good. Thank you._ ” He smiles feebly around the intubation tube. Sasha nods again, smiling back, and stands up to leave. Chester turns his attention to Stacker, who drags the chair around so Chester can see him better. “ _Now I don’t get Crippled Bruiser back?_ ” he signs sadly. For a while now, he’s been on his last legs, waiting for that one doctor to say he’s too sick to keep fighting. He sags in the bed and turns his head away from Stacker.

Stacker doesn’t speak for a moment. “I’m sorry, Chester. We all knew this was coming. We shouldn’t have let you fight in the first place,” he apologizes, “You will continue living at the Shatterdome, and continue helping with research at the very least, as long as you want to. If you don’t want to, of course, we can find a home for you, or you can just live at the Shatterdome.”

“ _Can I keep my room? And Crippled Bruiser?_ ” Chester asks tiredly.

Chuckling, Stacker nods. “Of course. You can visit Bruiser whenever you like, too. No piloting, however, not until you get much better. If you need to keep fighting, Bruiser, we’ll convert him to a two or three-person Jäger.”

“ _I want to try to pilot with Sasha. I think I could. Or you. Maybe Mako_ ,” Chester suggests. He blinks slowly, trying not to fall asleep.

“We’ll figure it out later. For now, you need to rest. I’ll be right here if you need me,” Stacker says, “I didn’t have time to get any of your stuffed animals, but I sent Mako to. She should be here in an hour or so.”

Chester tries to sigh, but ends up coughing for a minute. “ _I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ll go to sleep,_ ” he relents, moving his bed down a little to get comfortable. With a last huff, he closes his eyes, and falls asleep.


End file.
